


Taken

by BasementVampire



Series: Painfully Me [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, not really but just to be safe, once again frank being an a+ boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank knows that Mayhem isn't Gerard, but it's hard to ignore the advances of someone who looks and sounds just like your boyfriend.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hi! So it seemed like some of you actually liked the first fic in this series I did, so I decided to write another one! (And there may be more to come...)
> 
> Thanks Vintage for suggesting this; I really had fun with it!
> 
>  
> 
> And again, as a disclaimer, I do not have DID. All my information comes from research, books, and psych classes. I hope to remain as true and respectful as possible, but if I have made any mistakes, please let me know.

Frank was folding laundry when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Smiling, he tilted his head back to rest on his boyfriend’s chest, looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes. “Hi, baby,” he said, tossing the shirt in his hands onto the bed.

“Hey, sugar.” Gerard’s voice was lower than normal, and his hands crept dangerously low on Frank’s hips. The darkness in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed, either.

Frank pulled away, turning to fully face the other man. He’d been with Gerard long enough to be able to note the slight differences that alerted him that he might not be speaking with _Gerard_. “I told you not to touch me like that, Mayhem,” Frank said angrily.

A smirk appeared on the other man’s face, and he circled his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him closer. “Don’t be like that,” he pouted, one hand slipping down to grab Frank’s ass. “I know you want me…”

“I don’t fucking _want_ you,” Frank spat, pushing Mayhem away. “The only person I want is Gerard, and you know that.”

“Aw, but I _am_ Gerard,” the other man argued, stepping forward. Frank moved back in turn until his knees hit the bed. “I’m Gerard, but more fun.”

Feeling utterly conflicted, Frank was pushed onto the bed atop the folded laundry. Here was the man who should have been his boyfriend standing in front of him, dominant and radiating sex, and all Frank wanted to do was let Gerard fuck him senseless. Of course, he knew this wasn’t Gerard; it was a completely different person, inhabiting his lover’s body. Which was exactly why he couldn’t sleep with Mayhem—it would be the same as cheating, and Frank would never do something terrible like that to the man he loved.

But here was Mayhem, climbing into Frank’s lap and murmuring, “I’m Gerard, but all the ways you wish he could be in bed. I’m kinky, Frank; I’ll fucking tear you apart.”

Frank swallowed hard, staring up into dark, threatening eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispered.

Mayhem laughed. “Oh, come on,” he said. “You think I can’t tell? I know what you want—you want to be dominated. You want to be bruised and beaten; tied up and fucked like you’re somebody’s slave. You’re just too scared to ask, ‘cause you know how much Gerard likes to take it up the ass. He won’t _own_ you—but I will.”

Frank was breathing heavily (and maybe a bit hard) but he braced his hands on the other man’s chest and tried to push him away, muttering, “Fuck off.”

Mayhem didn’t budge. He simply chuckled, shoving Frank onto his back and leaning over him with a devilish grin. “You might be able to manhandle Gerard, but I’m a lot stronger,” he said darkly.

“Get off me,” Frank demanded. But Mayhem was right—he was incredibly strong, pinning Frank down with a strength he knew Gerard didn’t possess. It was simultaneously arousing and infuriating.

Mayhem huffed, glaring down at Frank, but ultimately conceded. He shuffled off of the bed and began to stalk out of the room. When he reached the door, he turned back to a confused, angry, and somewhat frightened Frank, and said, “Fine, have it your way. But remember what I said, okay _loverboy_?”

Frank fell back onto the bed with a relieved sigh. “Fuck,” he muttered. “God, what the actual fuck.”

 

*****

 

It was the next day before Frank brought up the incident with Gerard. Over breakfast, he told his boyfriend what had happened (leaving out the part where Mayhem had teased him for being submissive.)

After the story, Gerard stared for a moment with a shocked expression. “I told you,” he said finally. “He wants you. Really bad.”

Frank frowned. “You don’t think he’ll…try to do something if I say no, do you?” He could hardly stand to voice the thought aloud.

“No,” Gerard replied, shaking his head. “He may be a nympho, but he’s not like _that_.”

“Okay. I trust you. I was just—he was being real handsy yesterday is all.”

Gerard reached across the table to take the other man’s hand. “It’s okay. I don’t blame you for being worried.”

Frank lifted Gerard’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers gently. “I know what you’re thinking, though. I can see it in your eyes. And I want you to know that I’m not mad at you—not for a second. I know he’s not you. That’s why I didn’t sleep with him. So don’t beat yourself up about this.”

Gerard gave a small smile. “How do you always know just what to say?”

Frank shrugged, smiling back at his lover. They were silent for a moment, just gazing at each other, before Frank began, “Um. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about, though. Something Mayhem brought up that I—well, I figure you should know about.”

Gerard’s brows drew together. “What’s that?”

“Well, you know he’s—he’s aggressive. And dominant.” Frank took a deep breath. “And I know I usually top when we have sex, but. I want that. Not from him, but do you—do you think you could, like, be rough with me sometime?”

Gerard was quiet for a moment. “He thought you’d fuck him because you’re not getting what you want from me?”

“No,” Frank said hurriedly, sensing the hurt in his boyfriend’s expression. “Well…kind of. But that’s not true, obviously; we have a great sex life. And I really like topping. It’s just, that’s something I really want sometimes—to be submissive. Like, I know you top, and it’s great, it really is. I just—sometimes I wanna be spanked, you know? Or tied up and gagged while you fuck the shit out of me.”

Gerard’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Wow. Okay, uh.” He ran a hand through his sleep-disheveled hair, looking down at the table. “Um, yeah. I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Frank asked hopefully, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips.

Gerard nodded, meeting the other man’s eyes again. “Yeah. I can be kinky. Just—we can talk some more about what you want, and maybe tonight we could try it?”

Frank was grinning. “That would be fucking fantastic. Thank you.”

Gerard mirrored his smile, gazing at Frank with these shining, love-struck eyes. “Anything for you, Frankie.”

“So about tonight…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> and just to let you know, i may or may not be writing another part to this series where frank and gee get ~freaky~ ;)


End file.
